Dance on Sunday
}} Dance on Sunday is the third studio album by Terrain R&B singer, producer & song-writer, DJ Crow, which will be releasing in UnitedTerra on July 21, 2010. Recording sessions went through late 2009, and ended near Christmas, and was produced by Omar Grest, Yusei and DJ Crow himself. The album's theme resides on mostly dance-R&B songs, and hip-hop. So far three confirmed singles have been announced, but Crow says that there will be two more singles releasing around the same time as the album releases. The album is signed under the record label, "Music Industry". Four promotional singles release for the album - "Could've Been You", "Confessions", "Delight" and one single that still has to be confirmed. The first single released on February 16, 2010 and reached the Top 10 in most areas. The other three yet to release. Background It was revealed by the DJ at the Night Club, in September 2009 on a "DJ Digital Nyt" that he would be recording another album in December 2009, and will release sometime in Summer 2010. The previous name for the album was Dance on Friday, but was changed because producer Yusei had made a song called "Dance on Sunday" before the name was revealed, and Crow thought sunday would sound better. He said that the songs that he recorded that were not included in his début album will be in this album, and probably some new ones. In interviews, the label "Music Industry" said that they were going to be the record label of the album, and Cadence said that she would be featured on the album, including "Lil Wade" and "Omar Grest" - Grest who would be producing some tracks, along with Yusei, but most of them are produced by Crow himself. Crow said that there would be a range of 3-6 singles released from the album, releasing early on iceTunes for digital download, and then in stores some weeks later. The dates stated for the release dates for the singles are the the UnitedTerra selling-date for iceTunes. By December 2009, Crow had finished the album, but producer Omar Grest had made some last-minute adjustments to the tracks he produced, which took another week, but Crow liked the new changes. Then in January 2010, more production information was released, as saying that there would be eleven official tracks on the album, including iceTubes bonus tracks. On February 21, 2010, DJ Crow made an appearance on TBC Radio 1, celebrating his chart success for "Could've Been You" - and performed the single live in the studio for the first time, also revealing singles such as "Confessions" and "Delight". Then the album was ready the release under Music Industry. Recording Most of the album's recording sessions took place in Neo Domino City in a private studio called Vects Water Studio, in an effort to avoid leakage of any tracks. Around the time of recording, he was showing a new artist called Willy the Penguin around and how music works. Willy said: "he won't get bothered here, the tracks are gonna rock!" Sessions for the album took place during September 2009 to December 2009. A couple of tracks were recorded at Domino Sunset Studios for better recording equipment. No songs managed to leak onto the Internet, luckily. They were released by Crow himself onto PengTube. Crow told TBC Radio 1 when he went there on February 21, 2010 about his selection of producers: "It's not about the songs, it's all about the beat and the producer. If the producer doesn't rock, then the album equals a fail. You don't choose producers that you are close too, you choose to collaborate. Willy needs to get used to this, so I helped him record a track with me." The majority of tracks produced by different producers are even, with Omar Grest, Yusei and DJ Crow himself. Artists that were featured on the album, such as Cadence, met up with Crow at the studio and would be in different rooms, hearing each other from their headphones. The album made a record for less re-takes for songs on one album altogether. Songs were only re-took from one to six times. Most information was revealed on the TBC Radio 1 session, as revealing recording session dates and other relating information. He expanded on how Lil Wade was going to be featured on the track: "you know, it's just rap and rap mixed into different types of rap. My next album might feature him in an even better song too, along with Grest and many, many new artists to come. I want to give them a chance the feature in songs first, then catch up with the big things." Singles * The first single, "Could've Been You" was released on February 16, 2010 on CD and digital download and features Cadence. It charted number 3 on the UTR Singles Chart and number 2 in the USA Singles Chart - it had managed to get a number 1 on the CP Singles Chart though. It is one of the most successful singles of the album although it had not managed a number 1 in the home country. * The second single, "Confessions" was released on June 7, 2010 on digital download and two days later on CD singles and was then available in stores. The single failed to reach the the Top 10 in the UnitedTerra as it charted number 18 - it had also charted number 23 in the USA and number 9 in Club Penguin. Crow originally planned to feature someone in the single but had decided to go solo on the record * The third and last single, "Delight" was released on August 9, 2010 and is the most successful single of the album. It gained a number 1 spot in many countries and is DJ Crow's second number 1 in UnitedTerra. It features Omar Grest and Lil Wade with rap verses. Track listing Reception Commercial performance Dance on Sunday debuted at number 2 on the UnitedTerra Albums Chart, selling 490,000 in it's first week - it released on Wednesday, July 21, 2010 and debuted on the charts on Sunday, July 25, 2010. This was the third highest first week sales of 2010. In it's second week, it had climbed one place to number 1, selling another 400,000 units, before dropping in it's third week. It became Crow's second UTR number one album, breaking the record of many Terrain hip-hop stars. After four weeks sales, totalling over 1,003,000 units. During the whole month and the next month in August 2010, the album stayed in the Top 40, selling over 90,000 units every week. Many times the album rose up a couple of places, stayed as a non-mover, and would return down, repeating the process almost every week of September 2010. Dance on Sunday made the Top 10 of almost every chart, not including the Pengolian Albums Chart, where it's highest charting was number 14. The album went double-Platinum in Club Penguin, not going double-Platinum anywhere, but Platinum in other places where the album went number 1. Crow stated: "It's very surprising, my second studio album going number 1 again, it's amazing! It just can't be luck, it's thanking my fans that did it." The album was the 3rd best selling album of 2010 in the UTR, selling over 2.21 million copies in 4 months, the album is now at over 2 million sold and still in the Top 40. Other albums that were more successful included Rockhopper's debut album. Critical response Upon its release, Dance on Sunday received generally positive reviews from most music critics, based on an aggregate score of 71/100 from the Penguin Official Music Charts. Ratings similar to out-of-one-hundred include the local magazine, "MusicWeekly", gave the album a 80/100. Magazines and music critics that gave the album an out-of-ten rating ranged from 6 to ten ratings. Critics gave stars from 3 to 5 stars. Ratings were all similar to those listed, and many loved the album. Websites gave a written review, describing the details of the album and if the writer of the review liked it or not, and gave certain ratings. Many written reviews described the success of the album, going Platinum and number 1 on almost every chart. Many critics gave negative reviews on the chart success, saying that "it was just luck", and "wouldn't be as lucky next time." Though many fans disagreed with those kind of comments. Going into more detail onto the negative reviews, critics said that DJ Crow used the micro-blogging site, Chitter, to tell everyone to buy the album and he would do things such as follow them, give out free download links for the album tracks and re-cheep them. These rumours had started at the end of July by website critics. Crow had gone onto TBC Radio 1 again on July 25, 2010 to record a cover for a song. He also had a chat with Rafindra York, mentioning those rumours on him forcing others to buy his album. He spoke about it and denied those rumours: The Penguin Times of Club Penguin certainly gave a good review, giving chart status & everything. Other minor website critics and newspaper complained about the un-proper use of Emalfs - saying that they weren't cleared out of some of the tracks properly. Crow said: "The ones that don't have the Emalfs cleared out are the illegal copies of the songs. My songs are cleared of them, and have two versions - the cleared version, and the normal version." Release party In July 21, 2010, the date of the release of the album, Crow throwed up a party, and there were many artists in it, such as Meaghan, Tim and Tom, Katy Spitz, and of course, Cadence - along with friends and close ones such as Dancing Penguin, Ninjinian, Mayor Crepsley, Yusei, who helped produce the album. Omar Grest appeared at the party too. Music Concept The music genre consists of a mixture of dance, R&B, pop, Indie, rap and hip-hop. His music concept and style didn't change much from Crow - The Hard Times, although there were more additions of Indie and pop. The music was mostly produced by Yusei, and some pieces were composed by DJ Crow himself. The most instruments that were on the album were acoustic and electric guitars, drums and keyboards. It was mostly music created with beats more than instruments, which is a change from Crow's debut album, Crow - The Hard Times, which mostly had instruments playing besides beats. Crow changes some of his music concept in his next album. Production and guests The most guest appearances were from Cadence. She was invited onto DJ Crow's second album like his debut album to help her with promotion, production and for more sales. The production had been set up by Yusei, where he had used a private "Music Industry" studio to record the tracks. Chart positions Official charts Other chart positions See also * Cadence * Crow - The Hard Times * Omar Grest * Penguin Official Music Charts * Akiza Atlus Category:Music Category:Studio albums